


Back to Rome

by bobasheebaby



Series: Following Her Heart [14]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Percy surprises an overwhelmed Athena with a trip back to where their love story started, Rome.





	Back to Rome

Athena didn’t want to bother Percy with her frustrations, it was supposed to be one of the happiest times of their lives and she didn’t want him stressing too. Everything was beginning to be too much for her to handle, everybody offering their own opinions when she didn’t ask for them, everybody doubting her choices because they didn’t portray their title. All she wanted to do was marry the man of her dreams. It shouldn’t be this hard? Should it? She would constantly ask herself. Athena would often cry in private, either in the shower or sometimes late at night her sobs would become silent. She just felt so overwhelmed that it was the only way that she felt she could cope. Athena began to doubt having a wedding at all, she thought maybe escaping together would be best. Percy was so sweet and caring and he would always try to fix anything that bothered her but she didn’t have the heart to go to him with her doubts. She feared if she did, he’d think she was changing her mind, and there was nothing she wanted more than to be married to him.   
Percy had seen that Athena was getting more and more frustrated with planning their wedding. He couldn’t blame her, the way everyone was stressing their titles when they themselves didn’t care. He hadn’t been that surprised when she finally lost it over cakes, he wanted to help her relax, get back to just them. He had been planning it ever since, a surprise just for his doll, to help her feel better about planning their wedding. He had already set it up with Maxwell to take Chance for the long weekend he planned, now he just had to whisk his beautiful bride away.   
“Pack your bags doll, I have a surprise for you.” Percy said coming up behind her and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.  
“What?” Athena questioned. “Now? We still have so much to do for the wedding.” She exclaimed.   
“I talked to Tabitha and let her know we won’t be available for a few day and she said she’d take care of some little odds and ends for us.” Percy answered, his hands running down her arms before giving her a playful spank.   
Athena spun around to glare at him, his eyes full of love and mischief quickly melted her, a break would be good, he always knew exactly what she needed.   
“Where are we going?” She asked, her hands on his chest as she leaned up to kiss his bearded cheek.   
“It’s a surprise doll.” He replied.  
She started to protest, but knew he wasn’t about to ruin a surprise, she turned around, about to walk way away to pack for who knows where, when he playfully smacked her bottom again.   
***  
They arrived at the airport, entering in from a private gate as they pulled up to an airplane hangar housing a private plane.   
“You have a private plane?” Athena asked, surprised.   
“We have a private plane” Percy corrected her, placing a kiss on her knuckles. “I seldom use it. It was one of the frivolities that my father insisted on having.”  
Boarding the plane, the couple settled into their seats as the engines began to roar to life. Athena grasped at Percy’s hand as the plane began to taxi down the runway, picking up speed as the took off on their way to their secret destination.  
***  
It wasn’t until Athena saw the familiar skyline forming from out her window that she knew where he was taking her. Rome, he was bringing her back to where they first met, where their love story started. She turned to him and smiled at him, the man who came in and swept her off her feet when she needed it most, the man who claimed her heart.  
Percy leaned over, “looks like our coins we threw in the Trevi Fountain brought us back.” He whispered in her ear.  
“You remembered.” She said in surprise.  
“Of course I remembered! How could I forget where I started to fall in love with the future Mrs Hunter?” He asked, bringing their clasped hands up to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand, his Hazel eyes sparkling and shimmering with the love he felt.  
Her heart swelled with love for the man next to her, he always knew just what to do or say to make her smile, just one of the many, many reasons she loved him. She couldn’t get over how lucky she was that he came into her life when he had. She didn’t know where she’d be without him, but she did know she wouldn’t be nearly as happy as she was with him by her side. She loved this man so much it made her heart want burst, when he smiled at her she felt like the luckiest girl in the world, knowing that smile was just for her.  
***  
After landing they drove to the hotel, they took their things to the lavish suite, French doors opening to the balcony with a beautiful view of Rome, large ensuite with jacuzzi tub big enough for two. Athena flopped onto the large king sized bed, the mattress was so plush she felt like she was laying on a cloud. She propped herself up on her her side, her head resting on her hand, “so what are we doing today?” She asked.  
Percy walked over the the bed leaning over her he pressed his lips to hers, their lips melding together in a steamy kiss. He ran his hand up along the back of her leg, squeezing her firm ass. “As much as I want to get you in that bed and keep you there, I thought we could visit the Trevi fountain again.” He replied, breaking the kiss, pulling her up to her feet.   
Athena felt heat pool between her legs at his words, her body thrumming with desire and frustration at not finishing what he started.  
“Later doll.” He promised when he noticed the the frustrated look on her face.   
“Promise daddy?” She asked.  
Percy let out a low growl, leaning into press a chaste kiss to her lips, “promise doll.” He replied, grabbing her hand, entwining his fingers with hers.   
***  
They walked hand in hand to the Trevi fountain, the sparks Athena felt the first time she held his hand still there, now a comfortable reminder that they were meant to be. Their conversation was comfortable and easy, just like it always had been. He could still make her laugh so hard that her sides hurt and tears came to her eyes, and smile so hard that her face felt like it might spilt in two.   
A stunning realization came to her, it was here, this is what made her fall for him in the beginning. Things were always so comfortable and easy with him, she always felt safe and loved.   
“This is why I fell in love with you.” She said glancing up at him, “our comfortable ease.”   
Percy squeezed her hand, he smiled down at her, “do you know why I fell in love with you?” He asked.  
“Why?” She asked, smile never fading from her lips.  
“You’re strength and resilience. When I met you, you were broken, yes, but you were still here—fighting to clear your name. Most women, noble birth or not would have left, gone home, they wouldn’t fight to prove they were wronged.” He replied his hazel eyes sparkling with the love and adoration he felt for her.   
As they approached the fountain, Athena stopped walking turning to him, she cupped his cheek with her free hand, “I didn’t feel strong or resilient, but I knew I couldn’t go down without a fight. You reminded me what it was to be loved, freely. You changed my life in ways I never could have imagined.” She told him, tears prickling at her eyes.  
Percy gently wiped her tears away with his thumb, “you are the strongest woman I’ve ever met.” He responded.  
Her smile grew wider, she loved the way she looked through Percy’s eyes, he always saw her stronger than she felt. Maybe that was what love did, make you see the best version of the person you love. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a brief but loving kiss.   
“Shall we make a new wish?” He asked pointing at the fountain, his lips a breath away from hers.  
“I already have everything I could ever want, right here with you. What could I possibly wish for?” She replied.   
“I could think of a thing or two.” He replied.  
“Oh?” She asked, her eyebrow quirking up in question.  
“A family with you.” He replied, his hand gently brushing her hair back from her face.  
Her heart melted at his words, a family with the man she loved was all she ever wanted—at the beginning of the engagement tour she never thought she would get it. She didn’t know then that the man of her dreams had yet to sweep her off her feet, and now she was so close to starting the family she dreamed of.   
Her smile grew, lighting up her brown eyes as he pulled a few coins out of his pocket. She carefully took a coin from his hand, she already found her love, her only wish was to return with him again, perhaps with a child on her hip next time. They dropped their hands as they turned away from the fountain, their coins in their right hands, they tossed them over their left shoulders at the exact same moment. The last time they were here they had made separate wishes that turned out the same, this time they both wished for the same thing, a family together. Their coins landed in the fountain together with a graceful PLOP!   
They turned their heads to look at each other, sharing a smile has Percy once again took her hand into his. The walk back to the hotel was quiet and comfortable, both thinking of what they hoped their future would hold for them.  
***   
Back in their hotel room Percy’s mouth claimed Athena’s in a bruising kiss, his body pinning hers to the back of the door. She groaned into his mouth as his hands traversed her body, pulling his body back only long enough to rid her of her clothes. His lips left hers, trailing kisses along her jaw, he gently sucked at the sensitive place behind her ear. Her hands gripped at his back as his hand found its way between her legs, running through her wet folds, lightly brushing at her clit, his mouth nipping and sucking along her neck.   
“Daddy, please.” She gasped as he teased her opening, barely slipping his fingers in her soaking core.  
He chuckled against her neck as she bucked her hips against his fingers, trying to drive them further into her, “patience doll, daddy will take care of you.” He growled.  
Athena sighed in frustration as he pulled his fingers away, lifting them to his mouth, sucking the juices off them, moaning at her taste. She bit her lip as she watched him with lust blown eyes. He pulled his slender digits out of his mouth and hastily stripped his clothes off.   
His hands firmly gripped her thighs, lifting her up, her hands held onto his shoulders and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips crashed against hers in hungry kiss as he carried her over to the plush bed. He set her down on the bed, gently pushing her back climbing on top of her, their tongues tangling together as his large hands slid along her body. His one hand found her breast, gliding over the smooth skin, his fingers twisted and pinched her nipple, eliciting moans. His other hand slid between them, his finger circled her clit, teasing her with barely there touches, making her wither under his touch desperate for him.  
She broke the kiss, breathing heavy, “please daddy I need you.” She moaned.   
His eyes burned with desire, “tell daddy what you need.” He growled.  
“I need you to fuck me daddy.” She moaned, her body thrumming with desire, begging for his touch.  
He growled, moving his hand, making her whine in protest. His hand gripped his thick length, lining the tip up with her aching heat, slowly entering her, making them gasp at the feeling of her stretching around him. It didn’t matter how many times they made love, when he first entered her it always took both of their breath away.  
Their eyes locked, never breaking their gaze as he slowly pushed his thick cock into her wet heat. He slowly pulled all but the head of his length out before thrusting hard back into her, setting a slow but hard pace. He studied her face as he thrust in and out of her, taking in all her gasps and moans. Her hands ran up and down his back, nails grazing his skin. She pressed her heels into his ass, pushing him in even deeper. She bucked her hips up into his matching his speed and rhythm, thrust for thrust.  
Sweat formed on their bodies and their hearts sped, and their breathing turned to pants as sounds of skin slapping skin and their moans filled the room.  
Athena’s nails dug into Percy’s back as his thrusts came harder, edging her closer. Her orgasm ripped through her, waves of pleasure over taking her, her walls clenching around his thick cock, stars overtaking her vision. Her back arched, and her head flew back into the pillows as she came screaming his name. He came shortly after her, his cock spilling ropes of milky cum deep inside her, as he moaned her name.   
He collapsed on top of her, rolling to the side, pulling her with him, holding her close to him as they caught their breath. Holding her in his arms, her head on his chest he couldn’t help thinking about how far they came since the last time they’d been in Rome just a few short months prior. As they drifted off to sleep his mind wandered to where they’d be the next trip.

 

 


End file.
